Natsume's Book of Friends: Sometime on a Snowy Day
|Story Kanji Title =夏目友人帳 新作OVA いつかゆきのひに |Story Romaji Title = |Air Date = February 5, 2014 |Episode = OVA |Opening Song = N/A |gallery = no |Ending Song = N/A |Previous Episode = Episode 52 |Next Episode = None }} An OVA for Natsume Yuujinchou titled "Itsuka Yuki no Hi ni" was announced to be released on February 5, 2014, with the staff and cast of the previous anime seasons returning. The BD/DVD consists of two discs, the second containing a clip of the "Sound Theatre x Natsume Yuujinchou ~ Tsudoi Ongeki no Shou~" musical event which was held on September 28, 2013. Summary It’s winter and while Natsume is out walking, he comes across a snowman on the road. It was desperately looking for something important, but had somehow forgotten what it was. The first OVA of Natsume Yuujinchou showing on February 2014. Plot It was winter and Natsume was helping Touko clean the storeroom, while Nyanko-sensei claimed the hot bottle (slept on it). Afterwards, Natsume took a walk outside. Without realizing it, Natsume had walked far and since he was afraid of coming across the yuki-onna (snow-female ghost), he immediately set to return home. But when he turned around, he saw a snowman moving around in front of the road. Determined not to be noticed by the snowman, Natsume walked past to avoid it. At the same time, he noticed that the snowman was hunching along the road, as if looking for something. The snowman spirit noticed Natsume could see him, and stopped Natsume to ask for his help searching for its belongings. Cornered, Natsume decided to listen to what the snowman had to say. The snowman said that it had been searching for something important for as long as it could remember, but when Natsume asked what it was, the snowman could not remember. When the snowman said it was cold, Natsume lent his scarf to the snowman, but the scarf quickly froze after touching the snowman. That night, Natsume told Nyanko about the snowman. Nyanko-sensei claimed Natsume always seemed to have the tendency to pick up strange youkai. That night in bed, the snowman came, asking for Natsume to help. Because of its icy nature, the room chilled from the snowman’s presence. The pissed-off Nyanko told the snowman to leave, but Natsume stopped him and relented to hear what the snowman had to say. The snowman then related on how it had been searching for something, but seemingly couldn't remember. All it could remember is that it was something warm and lovable. The snowman stated that humans are always looking for something, even when they do not know what it is. After prompts from Nyanko-sensei, it pulled out a block of ice from its body, saying it was the most important thing for a human. Seeing that it was just a block of frozen ice, the already pissed Nyanko-sensei slapped the thing away from the snowman’s hand, and it landed in the corner of the room. The next day, Natsume noticed that the block of ice from last night had melted and revealed a box. When opened, Natsume smiled and remembered what the snowman had said earlier about how humans were always searching for something. Natsume then put the box atop the boxes from the storeroom, which Touko had finished sorting out the day before. Natsume went to look for the snowman along with Nyanko-sensei. While looking for the snowman, they heard the local small youkai gossiping and talking bad about the snowman, saying that the snowman should just disappear, since its presence only brings cold and nothing else. Apparently, the snowman also heard while hiding around the corner. Natsume tried to console it but the snowman was still upset for not finding what it is searching for. Natsume then noticed that there was something inside the snowman’s chest. The snowman then realized that the thing it had been searching for has been inside it all along. It was actually a seed, and when the snowman saw the seed inside itself, the seed blossomed and it turned out to be a yuki-hana (winter flower). It turned out that the snowman would transform into a yuki-hana once it remembered the seed it had inside of it. However, this also meant the snowman would melt away when the yuki-hana blossomed, but this didn't deter the snowman, as it was finally happy, finding the thing it was looking for. Back at Fujiwara’s residence, the box earlier actually belonged to Shigeru, and had all the toys from when he was a child. Shigeru decided to give Natsume his childhood ‘treasure’. Touko then passed a snow globe to Natsume, saying it’s a memento from Shigeru. Cast Trivia References *Natsume Yuujinchou: Itsuka Yuki no Hi ni at MyAnimeList *Natsume Yuujinchou: Itsuka Yuki no Hi ni at AnimateTV External Link Official Site (Jp) Category:Episodes Category:OVA